


For Queen and Country

by solsticezero



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsticezero/pseuds/solsticezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No-comment period over; comments now allowed.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Queen and Country

**Author's Note:**

> No-comment period over; comments now allowed.

The man at the door stopped Jack with a hand and waited in silence for the right words. Jack lacked the energy to argue, and only said softly, "Fluctuat nec mergitur." The guard stepped aside, and Jack entered.

It was dark, but there was a dim glow from a screen on the far wall, and in its light Jack could see Gerald, sitting on the edge of the conference table, watching the German bombs fall on a sleeping, defenseless Cardiff. When Jack joined him, Gerald glanced at him. "Not asleep?"

Jack gestured above. "The noise woke me up."

Gerald looked back at the screen. "The miracle of future technology," he murmured. "We can watch the city burn from beneath."

Jack laid a hand between Gerald's shoulder blades and tried to smile. "Happy New Year."

Gerald shook his head and looked down into his lap. "You told us it would be like this. I didn't want to believe you."

"Tilda still doesn't." Jack regarded the lines on Gerald's face, the grey in his hair, frowning. When had Gerald gotten old? "I can't tell you what happens."

The black and white explosions painted Gerald when he raised his head. "I have faith in my country." He looked at Jack. "You'll see us through?"

Jack's smile redoubled. "We both will. That's the job."

"Your job, perhaps," Gerald said softly. "It's almost comforting. When it's all ashes, you'll still stand."

Jack sighed. "Comforting."

Gerald smiled slightly. "I never said for you."

Jack stood. "I'm going back to bed."

"We make it through, Jack," Gerald called after him.

Jack stopped at the door. "I can't say."

"You don't need to." Gerald shrugged. "You never were a poker player."

Jack smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Jack." Gerald nodded. "Dream of peace."

"I always try."

He left.


End file.
